Total Drama Couple 2
by katie4cheer
Summary: Welcome to the action-packed sequel to Total Drama Couple! This time, campers are competing for real cash! Can they survive the crazy challenges? The drama? The back-stabbing? Chef's cooking? Owen's toxic butt-blasts? Find out in TDC2!
1. The Beginning

"Welcome to the action-packed sequel to Total Drama Couple!" Chris exclaims, "These campers will face challenges unlike any other, and this time, they will be competing for _real cash_! The cash reward is _five hundred thousand_ buckeroos! Will the campers survive the crazy challenges? The drama? The back-stabbing? Chef's cooking? Owen's toxic butt-blasts? Find out on this new season of Total… _Drama_… Couple… _Two_!"

_

* * *

_

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

_You guys are on my mind._

_You ask me what I wanted to be,_

_and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be… famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well, pack your bags,_

_cuz I've already won._

_Everything to prove,_

_Nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day!_

_Cuz I wanna be… famous!_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na!_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_*whistling*_

* * *

"The couples will be the same as last season, except this time, some couples just haven't made the cut. The couples are as followed," Chris explains.

**-Izzy and Owen-**

**-Heather and Justin-**

**-Lindsay and Tyler-**

**-LeShawna and Harold-**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-**

**-Gwen and Trent-**

**-Courtney and Duncan-**

"The rules have also changed a bit: Since we have less couples in the running, we won't vote a couple off every challenge, but instead, every _one_ or _two _challenges. The other challenges will then be reward challenges. Get it? We will continue voting for your favorite couple by reviewing. Whoever has the least votes gets voted off. If the couple is voted off, there will be an 'X' by their name," Chris continues. "The release date for the first episode of Total Drama Couple 2 will be August 25th! Until then, stay tuned, and keep reviewing!"

**(Author's Note: Alright, that was a sucky intro. Lol. I'm kinda taking some ideas from TDA, like not including all the campers at the beginning. But other than that, it's like TDA never happened. At all. I hate how they're messing up everybody's relationships! Ugh! Oh well. Remember, keep sending me ideas for TDC2, so I can update quickly.)**


	2. Ninja

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 1**

**-Heather and Justin- 1**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 1**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 1**

**-Gwen and Trent- 2**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 5**

"Welcome to Total Drama Couple 2!" Chris announces to the line of campers who were all lined up on the Dock of Shame. "I'm sure you're all happy to see me again." All the campers start groaning.

Chris waits for them to quiet down before continuing, "So, the living arrangements are the same. Boys in one cabin, girls in the other." Duncan slings his arm around Courtney's shoulders and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Courtney elbows him in the gut while Chris glares at him.

"Chef will still be here, but so will DJ. He's interning as a part-time chef, so the food here _will actually taste good_," Chris says, whispering the last part. Chef and DJ step out onto the front porch of the mess hall, waving at the campers. Chef had a sharp butcher's knife in his hands, while DJ only had a curved ladle.

"The campfire pit, marshmallows, Dock of Shame, Boat of Losers, and 'never coming back… EVER' is still the same," Chris finishes. "So, go unpack, and meet at the campfire pit for your first challenge."

Courtney turns out from under Duncan's arm, grabs her luggage, and starts walking towards her cabin with Gwen and Bridgette. "Dude, is it just me or did Bridgette get even cuter over the summer?" Geoff asks, walking up to Duncan.

"I think it's just you," Duncan says, watching Courtney's ass sway from side to side as she walked.

"Oh, come on, you're only saying that because you _only have eyes for Courtney_," Geoff coos, slugging Duncan in the shoulder.

"So what?" Duncan asks, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. Trent and Geoff follow him over to their own cabin. The front porch squeaks and groans as the guys walk across it, opening the rusty screen door. Inside, the cabin looked the same. However, it smelled dusty, like nobody had been in it for the whole summer. Which was probably true, actually. Chris would never hire cleaning services.

The guys split up to their own bunk beds from last summer. Geoff and Trent start unpacking, but Duncan tosses his duffel on his bunk and leaves the cabin. He walks the girl's cabin. When he walks up, Heather immediately blocks the door. But Duncan just opens the door and steps past her. "Step aside, Queenie."

Duncan walks across the room, every girl's eyes on him. Courtney was filling her dresser full of clothes, her back to him. Duncan reaches out and grabs her waist. Courtney squeaks as he pulls her close to him. "What's up, Princess?" Duncan asks.

"What does it look like? I'm unpacking, you ogre," she answers. Her cheeks her flaring up pink. Duncan looks over her shoulder into her dresser, where she was currently unpacking her bras and underwear. She follows his gaze and slams the drawer shut.

"Aww, I was liking the view," Duncan whines.

"Let's just go to the campfire pit, Duncan," Courtney sighs, wiggling out of his arms. She walks out of the room, with Duncan jogging after her. The girls in the cabin resume unpacking.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Duncan asks, taking Courtney's hand.

"I lost the Student Council election!" she blurts, "I'm not president." Then her faces screws up in a grimace. "I'm _vice_ president."

"So? Princess, that's still really good," Duncan tells her. They sit down at the campfire along with a bunch of other campers. Chris starts walking over.

"Yeah, but it's not the best," Courtney says glumly.

"Welcome, campers, to your first challenge!" Chris announces. "You will be ninjas, dressed in these black outfits with black eye masks with holes cut in them. We'll go in an arena, boys versus girls. It will be like a huge game of Statues. First gender to steal the black flag from Chef's hand wins. The prize is amazing."

Chef tosses the black outfits at the teens, and they rush off to the communal restrooms to change.

The guys change first, obviously, and run out onto the beach. The girls, meanwhile, were focusing on changing and doing their makeup. "Girls, we are going to _dominate_!" Bridgette exclaims. They were all doing their makeup in the long mirror. All of them had put their hair into ponytails and had teased their hair into crazy twists and curls and spikes.

"We _have_ to win this first challenge. Plus, I kinda want to see what the prize is, you know?" Gwen asks. LeShawna was drawing thick black stripes on their cheeks like football players with eyeliner. Each of the girls add more mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow to their eyes, giving them a smoky look.

"Let's go kick their butts!" Izzy screams. The girls cheer and run out of the bathrooms in their tight black cat-suit-resembling "ninja" wear.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaims, "It looks the girls went all-out for this challenge. They must really want this reward. The guys will have to work hard to win this one." The girls smirk at the guys as they walk past them, following Chris to the huge gray warehouse building. But then it's the guys' turn to smirk as they watch their girlfriends' butts in their tight pants.

Chris lets them into the warehouse. Everybody 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed. The ceiling was painted black, and black-lights hung from the concrete ceiling, casting a midnight-blue glow on everything. The floor and walls were padded with black padding. The inside looked like an indoor paintball field, with foam and plastic and inflatable obstacles, painted black of course. Chef was standing at the back of the warehouse, with a black flag in his hands.

"Good luck!" Chris sings, slamming the warehouse door shut, trapping them inside.

"Alright, maggots, here's how it will work," Chef grumbles, "I will turn around so I will be facing the wall. That's your cue to run. When I turn back around, you better be hiding, or you're out. The first one to make it all the way to me and to grab the flag in my hand wins the challenge for their gender. Starting now."

Chef faces the wall and everybody starts making a mad dash towards the front of the room. Chef spins around, and says, "Boy, why do you even _try_ to hide behind that thing? It's five times smaller than you."

Owen was trying to hide behind a small inflatable cube, but rolls of blubber were sticking out, making his hiding place obvious. "Aw, man!" Owen whines. He stands up and walks through the door at the back of the warehouse.

Chef turns around again. Next time, Lindsay and Heather get out. Harold gets out by messing around with his yo-yos, hitting himself in the crotch, so he fell down and couldn't hide. After about half an hour (it was a very big warehouse), the only people left were Izzy and Duncan. Chef turns around.

The teens run, and Chef spins around. Duncan dives behind a funnel and Izzy does a handstand behind a large column. Chef turns around again, and they start running. Izzy vaults off a huge foam rectangle like a gymnast would vault off a pommel horse. Izzy flies through the air, screaming. She snatches the flag from Chef's hand before he even had time to react.

Izzy and Duncan leave the warehouse. The girls cheer when they see Izzy with the flag. "Alright, girls, let's see you're prize!" Chris exclaims. Suddenly, Chef walks out of the warehouse rolling a cart with a box on it. Chef whips the sheet off the box shape, revealing an air-conditioner for their cabin window.

The girls scream in excitement and the guys groan in jealousy.

**(Author's Note: Thanks to warriorsXvolleyball for the ninja challenge idea! Anybody who has any other challenges, please review with ideas and I **_**will**_** give you credit.)**


	3. The Girl's Cabin

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 1**

**-Heather and Justin- 1**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 1**

**-Gwen and Trent- 2**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 12**

"Ugh!" Chef grunts, shoving the air conditioner into the girls' cabin window. He walks off, dusting his hands, and he comes to stand by Chris. Chris presses the button on the remote, and the air conditioning box shivers to a start.

"There you go," Chris says, "Enjoy the prize." The girls run into their cabin to find it icy-cold already. They change into their pajamas and fall asleep.

* * *

Late that night, Bridgette wakes up to a loud rumbling noise. She blinks open her eyes, letting them focus on the ceiling. Suddenly, there is a loud snap and crack, and then the roof became barely inches from her nose. Bridgette screams, waking up the rest of the girls in her bunk.

She rolls off her bunk, hitting the floor. "What's all the screamin' for, girl?" LeShawna demands.

"Yeah! I need my beauty sleep," Heather says. Bridgette points a shaky finger at the ceiling.

"Holy…!" Gwen exclaims, flying off the top of her bunk, afraid of getting crushed.

"Oh! Oh! This reminds me of the time that me and Uncle Ednesto were lost, deep in the Amazon jungle, and Uncle Ednesto had to pee. So I tell him, 'Pee in the river, and after you're done, we'll try swimming downstream to find a village.' So he pees in the fiver, and suddenly, piranhas are attacking him from every angle! Turns out, they're attracted to pee. Did you know that? Anyway, I quickly build a make-shift raft out of vines and debris floating in the river. I pull Uncle Ednesto aboard, and by then, he has lost _both his legs_. And then…," Izzy rambles.

"What does this have to do with a roof falling in on us during our sleep on a reality TV show?" Heather snaps.

"Nothing," Izzy replies, shrugging. Everybody rolls their eyes, and by now, they were all standing in the middle of the room. Another loud crack sounds from the roof.

"Let's make like eggs and Scrabble!" Lindsay shouts, then she giggles, "Haha, I've always wanted to say that."

"You mean 'Make like eggs and _scramble_'? Not Scrabble?" Heather scoffs.

"_Nooo_, I mean Scrabble!" Lindsay insists. Courtney and Bridgette exchange confused looks.

All of a sudden, the roof collapses. The top of their bunks hold the roof up for a bit, before the bunks snap, sending the top bunks smashing on top of the bottom bunks. The girls dive to the floor so they won't get hit. "How do we get out?" Courtney shrieks. Dust and rubble was everywhere. The girls couldn't see anything but cement blocks, splintered wood boards, the ceiling right above their heads, the carpet, and each other.

"Guys, guys, let's stay calm," Bridgette instructs, sounding anything but calm herself. "Surely one of Chris' cameras would have seen our cabin collapse."

"Um, yeah, but what if he doesn't care enough to get out of his cozy bed?" Courtney snaps, starting to sweat. Gwen was shaking; this was her worst nightmare, with her claustrophobia.

LeShawna starts screaming, and soon everybody joins in. _Some_body would have to hear them. After five full minutes of screaming, they hear shouting from outside. One by one, the girls stop screaming.

"Hello?" Courtney shouts through the rubble, in the direction of the door. Or, where it _used_ to be.

"Princess?" she hears Duncan call. "Are you okay?"

"Besides the fact we're stuck under all this crap, yeah, we're fine," Gwen answers for Courtney. "Just get us out of here!"

"We're working on it!" Trent says back. They hear the boys start digging through the rubble. Every now and then, they would have to call out to them so the guys would know where they were.

Finally, Tyler's head pops through the rubbage. "Tiger!" Lindsay shouts. She falls into his arms and immediately starts sobbing. Tyler pulls her out, and one by one, the guys rescued the girls.

Duncan reaches into the mess and grabs Courtney's hand. She climbs out of the mountain of rubble, using Duncan for balance. Finally, she's free, and Courtney steps away from the wreckage. But she soon trips on a stray brick, and falls into Duncan's arms. He grins at her.

Trent was holding Gwen close to his chest, rubbing her back. She was still trembling. Bridgette and Geoff were making out. And everybody else was arguing with Chris.

"Where are we going to sleep?" demands LeShawna. "Ooh, Chris, if that roof fell on us, I would get Courtney's dad so sue you!"

"No need for that," Chris assures them, "The girls will be sleeping in the guys' cabin."

"But what about our _stuff_?" Heather shrieks.

"I'll have Chef and the interns dig through it in the morning," Chris answers with a dismissive wave of his hand. The teens head off to the guys' cabin because, truly, they were too tired to argue.

* * *

The next morning, the teens wake up to the sound of a helicopter. They groan and burrow deeper into their covers. "Wakey, wakey!" Chris exclaims, bursting into the cabin. "Get dressed and meet on the dock! And make it snappy."

"Hello, Chris? We _don't have our clothes_," Heather says.

"True. Well, girls can be in their pajamas then," Chris replies. She slams the door of the cabin, leaving the guys to get dressed and the girls to pout.

**(Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the contest ideas! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys had some amazing ideas. Sorry this chapter was kinda short, btw.)**


	4. Babies

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 1**

**-Heather and Justin- 2**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 2**

**-Gwen and Trent- 3**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 18**

"Turns out, the roof fell down because when Chef shoved the air conditioner in the window, it had cracked a beam that was critical in holding up the roof," Chris announces, "But anyway, I don't think you would care. Because our challenge for today is… _making babies_!"

Everybody is silent, except for Duncan.

He's laughing so hard he has to hold Geoff's shoulder for support. "Oh, _this_ I'd like to see," he exclaims. Courtney smacks Duncan's shoulder -- hard.

"Shut up and listen," Courtney hisses.

"See this photo-booth-looking-thing over here?" Chris asks, motioning to a huge lumbering rectangle on the dock. "Each couple will take their pictures in the booth. The photo booth will combine your pictures, and hand out a baby with the face of your 'kid'."

"Ugh, like that stupid health class assignment?" Bridgette asks.

"Exactly!" Chris replies brightly. "First up, Izzy and Owen."

The odd couple squeeze into the photo booth, and a flash goes off from behind the black curtain. They walk out and Izzy grabs the picture. Their "future baby" was a red-head, like Izzy, but was extremely obese, like Owen. It was a girl, with blue eyes.

Heather and Justin's baby was of super-model standards. The baby was a girl, and was naturally tan. It had raven-colored hair and piercing blue eyes. She was slender, with hardly any baby fat, and had plump pink lips.

Lindsay and Tyler's baby was a boy with blonde hair. He was very handsome, which he must have inherited from Lindsay. Hopefully he just hasn't inherited Tyler's athletic disability.

LeShawna and Harold's baby was… odd. It was a black girl, with Harold's red hair. But she had a large butt, like LeShawna, and thin chicken-legs, like Harold. The arms were thick, like LeShawna's, but the girl's fingers were long and thin, like Harold's.

Bridgette and Geoff's baby was blonde, obviously. The baby boy had long, wavy hair. His eyes were a gorgeous ocean-blue color, and muscles were already prominent on the kid's arms.

Gwen and Trent's baby boy had dark black hair, with a couple midnight blue streaks in the bangs. His skin was pale, like Gwen, and had forest-green eyes, like Trent.

Courtney and Duncan's baby was a girl, with tan skin and pouty pink lips. She had black hair with neon green highlights, and Duncan's piercing teal eyes.

The campers all stood around Chris, holding their plastic babies in their arms. "Now, if you give up trying to look over your kids, just toss the dolls into the campfire pit. Once we get down to a few contestants, we'll narrow the rules. Last couple standing wins a reward," Chris explains.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the bunk beds in their pajamas. The guys had recently all left the cabin, giving each other suspicious looks. "Trent looked pretty… _weird_ when he left the cabin," Gwen comments, scrolling through the songs on her iPod. She was laying on Trent's bed with her feet up on the bottom of the bunk above her.

"They're planning somethin', girl," LeShawna replies, sharing earbuds with Courtney, whose strict mother wouldn't allow her to have an iPod.

"Ohh, I love this song!" Courtney exclaims, focusing on LeShawna's iPod and not their conversation. "Turn it up."

"Ya know what, girl? I'll just play it in my iHome, that is, if it's okay with the rest of y'all," LeShawna asks. The girls nod in agreement. Heather was laying on Justin's top bunk, reading a fashion magazine and listening to her own iPod, ignoring the rest of them all. LeShawna inserts her iPod into the iHome, cranks the volume, and starts the song.

Courtney hops up from the bunk and starts dancing in the middle of the cabin -- after all, the boys were gone. And, strangely, all their babies weren't even making a fuss. Maybe Chris hadn't turned the dolls on… Or Chris was just tricking them. Either way, the babies were silent, and that was all that mattered. The dolls were all in a row on Trent's bed, next to Gwen.

But Gwen tears her earbuds out of her ears and starts dancing next to Courtney. "Believe it or not, I actually like this song," Gwen exclaims. LeShawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay join Gwen and Courtney in the middle of the cabin. Izzy was sitting in Owen's bunk, drawing a map to plan out her "attack" on some innocent beavers.

As the song begins, Gwen starts singing along, "_I never thought that I was so blind! I can finally see the truth. It's me for you. Tonight, you can't imagine that I'm by your side. Cause it's never gonna be the truth, too far for you. But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away! And there's no way out. I gotta hold you, somehow_."

Soon, all the other girls were singing, too. Well, except Izzy and Heather. _"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Every way, and when they set me free, just put your hands on me._"

The air was a mess of different colors of hair: black, brown, blonde, and some midnight blue as the girls swing their heads around to the music. "_Take everything that I know you'll break. And I give my life away, so far for you. But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away! There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow!_" the girls sing simultaneously.

"_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Every way, and when they set me free, just put your hands on me!_"

Every time the chorus came on, they threw their arms in the air. Pretty soon the area around them was a scented cloud of powdered deodorants, sweet-smelling perfumes, and fruity body mist. "_Tonight, I'm weak. It's just another day without you, that I can't sleep. I gave the world away for you to hear me say. Don't throw me away! There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow! All I wanna do is touch you._"

As they dance, their hips accidentally bump together, but there wasn't much they could do about the crammed space. "_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! You wanna touch me too! Every way, and when they set me free, just put your hands on me_!" they sing at the tops of their lungs.

The song ends and suddenly, Courtney feels large hands grab her around the waist. She squeaks and spins around to face Duncan, who was holding her, and the rest of the guys, who were back from wherever they had gone. Duncan smirks and doesn't give Courtney time to react before he scoops her into his arms and tosses her onto his bunk. Duncan pins her arms under his hands as he grins down at her.

"Duncan, let me go!" Courtney exclaims. The other girls were preoccupied with their boyfriends at the time, too.

"Why would I do that? You were practically begging for me to touch you just then," Duncan replies, his breath hot on her neck. Courtney gets shivers up her spine.

"I was n--," she starts to protest, but then she remembers the chorus that she and her friends were practically yelling just seconds before. 'I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too.' Courtney purses her lips as she realizes that she had no argument against Duncan's logic.

"Exactly," he chuckles, starting to kiss her collarbone. Courtney shivers again, and her abs clench. She could feel Duncan's lips smirking against her skin, since he'd obviously felt her body quiver.

Courtney chokes back a moan and manages to ask, "Where did you guys go?"

Duncan finally pulls away from her, but still keeps her arms pinned. "We have a surprise for you," he answers.

**(Author's Note: I suck. So bad. I could slap myself. But… I won't. Lol. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But on the bright side, I'm in high school! Finally! I'm a freshman. And… A really cute sophomore asked me to homecoming. So, I'm pumped. :D ) **


	5. Babies 2

(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)

-Izzy and Owen- 1

**-Heather and Justin- 3**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 3**

**-Gwen and Trent- 5**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 21**

"WAHHH! WAH, WAH, WAH! WAHHH!" the screams of crying babies wake everyone up with a jolt.

"No. Fucking. Way," Duncan groaned, from his position underneath Courtney, on his bunk.

"What time is it?" Bridgette murmurs sleepily into Geoff's arms, which were wrapped around her. She was laying on his bare chest, and his pink shirt was draped over her shoulders.

Geoff slides his cellphone out of his back pocket to check the time. "Four a.m.," he reports, putting his cellphone back in his pocket. Sure, the island didn't have any reception _off_ the island, but they could call each other just fine. In fact, Geoff and Bridgette would text to each other late at night, between their cabins. But now that Bridgette was staying in _his_ cabin…

As the decibels of the babies' screaming increases, Bridgette rolls off of Geoff's toned torso. The other campers were slowly starting to wake up and get up. Bridgette picks up the realistic baby and cradles him in her arms, silently begging for him to shut the heck up.

Courtney is the next one to grab her baby, which had fat lukewarm tears rolling down her plastic cheeks. Bridgette and Courtney both share an exasperated look while gently bouncing up and down to try to quiet the crying. But all the bouncing was doing was hurting Bridgette's stomach, since she had eaten a TON of junk food last night -- that was the surprise the guys had for the girls.

Everybody had eaten junk food, danced, and listened to music until about midnight. The short four hours of sleep did not go well with their rude awakening.

However, Izzy seemed full of energy. She leaped from Owen's top bunk and landed practically silently right next to Courtney. Izzy grabbed her baby, stuck her under her arm like a football, and climbed like a monkey back into Owen's bunk.

Finally, the babies slowly stopped crying. Well, all except Heather and Justin's baby. He kept crying as his parents continued their 'beauty sleep'. Chris barged into the cabin.

"Heather! Justin! You have _failed_ as parents! You are _out_ of the competition! Meanwhile, everybody else head to the mess hall!" Chris exclaims, running off.

Courtney shoves her 'baby' into Duncan's arms and yells after Chris, "Wait! What about our clothes?!"

Chris turns around and calls back, "The interns are still working to get them out of the rubbage! Just wear your pajamas!"

"Ugh!" Courtney huffs, taking the baby away from Duncan. Geoff and Duncan raise their eyebrows at each other, and the same thought passed between them: _They were glad that their girlfriends had to wear their skimpy pajamas throughout the day… Just Soffe shorts and a cami left a lot to the imagination._

"Ready, babe?" Geoff asks, sliding his arm around Bridgette's waist. She smiles and they walk to the mess hall together. Luckily, their baby didn't make much noise.

* * *

In the mess hall, everybody was yawning, since it was so early in the morning. "Oatmeal!" Chef thunders, handing out rations of gloopy bran-mush. It was warm, and made their stomachs queasy by just looking at it.

"Feed it to the babies," Chris instructs. "Come to the mess hall any time of the day when your baby is hungry. If your kid goes without feeding, the contest is up."

Bridgette smiles and picks up a spoon, slowly feeding their baby. It was quite easy, really. She was already in a health class last year when she was in charge of a baby doll. She was used to it.

Owen, however, was eating most of the oatmeal. "One spoon for you…," Owen said, feeding the baby. "And a handful for Owen!" he exclaims, cramming a handful of nasty oatmeal into his bottomless-pit for a mouth. Izzy cackled.

Courtney leaned forward to listen to her baby's stomach as it gurgled. "Does that means it's full?" she asks Duncan, who shrugs.

"Sure. The bowl is practically empty. Let's ditch this hell-hole," he commands, picking up the baby and walking out. Courtney chases after him.

Owen's baby suddenly turns a gray color, and stops making noises. "Oh! Cool! Charades! This reminds me of one time, where I was trying to play charades with my great-aunt Marsha. She was in her wheelchair and she was dancing around. I was guessing _everything_! Movies, books, phrases, all of that stuff! But then the paramedics came and it turns out she was having a heart attack. Hahahahaha!" Izzy exclaims.

"Actually… I think your baby died," Gwen says monotonously.

"What?!" Owen shrieks.

"Well you _did_ eat all it's food…," Trent explains calmly.

Owen breaks down sobbing. "Why-hy-hy-?! She was so young!!" he bawls.

"Owen! Izzy! You're out of the competition! Gee, at this rate, the competition will be done in no time," says Chris.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Duncan and Geoff were walking to the mess hall for more oatmeal. "Dude, Bridge is so… _awesome_," says Geoff. "She, like, knows _all_ of this baby stuff! It kinda makes me feel inferior, you know?"

Duncan raises his eyebrows. 'Inferior' probably had to be the biggest word Geoff had ever said. "Yeah, man, I hear ya. Courtney is practically the best mother ever. Besides, you know, _Bridgette_, and, you know, judging that the dolls are _fake_…," Duncan explains.

"No, I understand. There's just something hot about a girl rocking a baby," Geoff sighs dreamily, clutching his cowboy hat nervously. His blond locks of hair fell from the top of his head into his eyes. Geoff runs a hand through his hair, propping it back in place.

Duncan casually looks over his shoulder at Courtney, who was sitting on the dock with Bridgette. Courtney throws her head back and laughs, keeping the baby steady in her lap, and the wind carries the high-pitched notes of her laugh to Duncan's ears. His insides flutter. Courtney catches Duncan's eye and she grins at him. He quickly turns around and runs a hand through his mohawk, embarrassed. "Yeah, dude… I know."

The guys walk into the mess hall and are soon walking back with small bowls of oatmeal. They sit next to the girls on the dock, and soon Courtney's baby is whimpering. Courtney lifts the baby girl up by her armpits, so she would be eye-level with her. "What is it?" Courtney asks.

Those butterflies from earlier must have hatched again in Duncan's stomach… And _this_ time, they had brought friends. It was the same feeling Duncan got as when he saw a girl he liked petting and cuddling with a small puppy. Or when the girl would be laying in the grass and a butterfly would casually land on her open palm. Somehow, girls made everything simple look elegant and gorgeous.

"Ohh, crap," Courtney murmured. "Literally."

Duncan snapped out of his dream-like state and instantly smelled the shit in the baby's diaper. He wrinkled his nose, but still volunteered, "I'll change her."

"Seriously?" Courtney asks, looking disbelieving. Geoff looks at Duncan over Courtney's shoulder. Duncan nods.

"Yup. You've pretty much been the one caring for her. I'll do it. Promise," Duncan vows, picking up the baby and keeping a safe distance away from it.

Instantly, Geoff's baby's diaper fills with poop and Geoff groans, "Fuuuck." Geoff and Duncan were soon on their way to the communal bathrooms.

Courtney and Bridgette sigh with relief that the babies were gone, and they lay down on the dock. "The guys seem… strangely responsible," Courtney says, crossing her arms behind her head.

"I know!" Bridgette exclaims. "Maybe they're pulling a prank on us." They look at each other, and simultaneously say, "_Nawww_."

"But Geoff is such a party animal," Bridgette continues," Seeing his with our kid is sooo cute."

"Same here. I'm not sure _what_ it is, but somehow, I always get shivers when I see Duncan carrying our baby," Courtney admits, a blush growing on her red cheeks.

"Seriously?" asks Bridgette.

"Yeah. My spine gets, like, shivers going up and down. It's weird. Then I hyperventilate a couple breaths and I finally calm down. It's just a bit strange seeing him with a baby. I guess I think his responsibility and… _fatherly_ instinct pretty hot," Courtney explains.

"Dude," Geoff whispers to Duncan from behind the bushes near the beach. "Courtney admitted you make her hot. You _totally _have to get her to admit that to your face. That would be _awesome_!" Geoff gives Duncan a slight punch in the shoulder. Duncan smirks and, once again, the butterflies return.


	6. Babies 3 The Clearing

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 2**

**-Heather and Justin- 3**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 4**

**-Gwen and Trent- 5**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 22**

"Duncan, where are we going?" Courtney asks as Duncan leads the pair deeper into the woods. She cradles their baby in her arms, being sure to keep the baby's head secure so it wouldn't loll back.

"Just to get some privacy," Duncan answers. Courtney couldn't help but smile with excitement. She was glad Duncan couldn't see her, since he was in front of her, leading her to some secluded spot.

Finally, Duncan says, "Here we are." He grabs a handful of vines and pulls them down. Courtney gasps when she sees the beautiful clearing. There was a fallen log amid the colorful and fragrant wildflowers. The grass looked bright green and springy. A couple sparkles of dew shone in the sunlight, which leeched down through the heavy cover of dark green tree limbs. Butterflies flitted about the clearing, and several ladybugs buzzed to and fro.

"Duncan, this place is gorgeous! How'd you find it?" Courtney gushes.

"I was just walking… and kinda found it. I've come here a couple times before just to think about things," Duncan replies. He sits on the fallen log and Courtney sits down beside him, placing their baby in the soft grass and being sure her diaper was on tight. When Courtney looks up, Duncan surprises her with a pure white wildflower. She grins at the romanticness of it all.

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date.  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat._

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over.  
Honest, let's make this night last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.

When you smile, I melt inside.  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.  
I really wish it was only me and you.  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room.  
Please don't look at me with those eyes,  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies.  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss,  
A Target that I'm probably gonna miss.

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over,  
Honest, let's make this night last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over,  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever,  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.

Not being able to control herself, Courtney places her hand over Duncan's fist, half holding the flower and half holding his hand. She places her other hand on the back of Duncan's neck and guides him towards her. Duncan ever-so-willingly obliges as Courtney kisses him. His hands slide down her waist and stops at the small of her back. After slight tugging on her shirt, Courtney gets the idea and she climbs into Duncan's lap.

After a several minutes of solid making out, a loud rumble is heard coming from the forest. Courtney pulls apart and hisses, "Did you hear that?" from Duncan's lap.

"Mmhmm," he replies. They stand up and try to listen for the noise again. Finally, they hear it again. It was a sudden growl, this time much closer than before. Courtney jumps, and huddles by Duncan's side, like one of the very first episodes of TDI.

Suddenly, a bear leaps out of the shrubbery and lets out a huge roar. Courtney screams, Duncan shouts, and they both start running. Courtney barely had time to grab the baby. Duncan protectively shoves Courtney in front of him, so he would be between her and the bear. They race through the woods, and their trip takes half the time it did heading _towards_ the clearing. Somehow, though, Courtney leads them up a hill instead of towards camp.

"Duncan, wait, we're going the wrong way!" Courtney exclaims, slowing her pace to turn around.

"No time for that!" Duncan yells, grabbing her hand, and lurching her forward. They continue running until they reach the top of the hill where the land begins to flatten out. All of a sudden, Duncan screeches to a halt and Courtney slams into his shoulder. She gasps and they look down.

A huge, thousand-foot cliff was at their feet, and the bear was a mere hundred yards away. Duncan quickly searched the premises. His criminal instinct was kicking in -- this was exactly like escaping. Except this time the chances were losing his life instead of just another extra year added onto his other time he's already racked up in juvie.

A flash of red catches his eye. He dashes over to the bushes and drags a huge hang-glider out of the shrubs. Duncan assesses the damage -- there was hardly none except for old age, seeing that it was last used all the way back from TDI. He looks over his shoulder. The bear was hardly thirty feet away. There was no time to lose.

Duncan spit on his hands and quickly rubbed them together for extra friction. He takes the silver bar in his hands and sprints for the edge of the cliff, where Courtney still stood paralyzed in fear. Barely a second before he jumps, Duncan takes an arm and roughly grabs Courtney around the waist. He holds her like a football under his arm as they sail through the air.

Her scream was deafening.

"DUNCANNN!" Courtney screamed, wrapping both arms around his torso.

"Listen, Princess, as much as I hate to say it, maybe you should hold onto the bar instead of me. My pants are pretty baggy and you pulling on them isn't gonna help much," Duncan says calmly. It was strange… he always because strangely calm after a wild and intense break-out or escape.

Courtney shakily grabs the bar and curls up into a ball around it. Duncan's hands were on either side of Courtney, and his chest was right above her back. Suddenly, Courtney hisses, "_Shit_."

Duncan's eyes widen. "What happened?"

"I dropped the baby into the ocean."

Duncan chuckles. "Princess, I think that was the least of our worries," he consoles her as they silently drift over the glimmering salt water back toward camp.

* * *

"Duncan and Courtney have been disqualified, since they have fed their baby to man-eating sharks," Chris announces over the PA system to the camp.

"Oh my gosh, do you think they're okay?" Bridgette asks Gwen, who had joined Bridgette on the beach. Gwen was bent over her sketchbook and Trent and Geoff were swimming out in the ocean.

"Of course," Gwen insists. "Duncan wouldn't let his _Princess_ get hurt." Her eyes don't leave the page.

Bridgette smiles. "You're right. I'm probably just being paranoid."

Geoff and Trent start shouting something. Bridgette and Gwen stand up struggling to hear them from so far away. Trent points in the air, and the girls look up to see something big and red gliding through the air. They squint and manage to make out two figures… somebody wearing all-black, and the other was curled up in a ball and dressed in gray. The girls gasp. "Duncan and Courtney!"

Chris laughs from somewhere behind them. "Dudes, are you _getting _this?" Chris asks the cameramen. "This'll make for _great_ ratings!"

As Duncan lands smoothly on the ground, Trent and Geoff run onto dry land to meet their friend. "Dude! You ruled!" Geoff exclaims, slapping Duncan a high-five.

"Yeah, man, where _were_ you?" Trent asks.

"Having the best half hour of my life," Duncan replies with a smirk. Courtney, rubbing her temples and nursing a headache, groans with disagreement.

**(Author's Note: Oh. My. God. Go to You Tube and search for the video Courtney - xX Toxic Xx - TDA. It's, like, the BEST video EVER. Be sure to check out the rest of DreamWriter99's videos too. Her videos are _beyond_ awesome. Lol. Plus, she has great taste in music.)**


	7. Babies 4 Saltwater Room

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 3**

**-Heather and Justin- 3**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 5**

**-Gwen and Trent- 5**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 24**

* * *

Gwen and Trent are sitting at the campfire pit, with the baby in between them. The fire is roaring, since it's now quite dark outside. Even though there isn't an elimination tonight, Chris thinks the fire should always be going once the sun sets. Gwen lets out a quiet sigh and peeks out over her sketchbook, at Trent.

He was sitting on one of the tree stumps that circled the fire, with his trusty acoustic guitar in his lap. He looked deep in thought as he free-styled his way through a song he was working on. Gwen's necklace sparkled in the firelight from around his neck. Trent looks up and sees her watching him. He grins, and she blushes and continues sketching.

Gwen was drawing a picture of Trent at the dock. His feet were dangling off the dock and hovering above the saltwater. Of course, he had his guitar in his lap and hands. His eyes were looking towards the sky, as if trying to find that perfect word for his new song. There was a space between the half-moon, Trent, and the dock she had drawn. So, Gwen decides to write the lyrics to her favorite song, The Saltwater Room by Owl City.

A small smile creeps across Gwen's face as she studies her latest masterpiece. "You finished already?" Trent asks, quietly setting down his guitar.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gwen replies, shyly handing her sketchbook over to Trent. He was the only one who she ever showed her drawings to. Not even Cody, who was always so snoopy. She was glad he wasn't here to snoop.

"Oh my god, Gwen… this is amazing," Trent breathes. Gwen smiles and scoots closer to him to study the picture with him. Sure, it was a good drawing, but it wasn't one of her _best_ drawings. Well, maybe it was. This time, she had used charcoal to draw everything, so all the lines were thick, dark, and defined. She'd used her finger to smear the charcoal to shade everything. Now that she though about it, this probably _was _her best drawing.

"Thanks," Gwen whispers, still admiring her drawing. Suddenly she was hyper-aware that Trent was watching her. She blushes and looks up. Trent grins, slides her sketchbook into her lap, and leans close to her.

"It's beautiful," Trent whispers. His warm breath tickles her ear as if to hint that he wasn't talking about the drawing anymore. Gwen smiles shyly and wraps her arms around her knees. The sketchbook was now resting on a tree stump beside her.

Trent places a cups his hand right below Gwen's ear, cradling her head in his hand. Her soft midnight-blue hair weaves between his fingers. Trent pulls her close and kisses her. Gwen slowly unwraps her arms from her legs and places a hand on Trent's cheek, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

When they pull away, Gwen lets out a small giggle, which was strange for her. But the charcoal from her hand had rubbed off onto Trent's cheek. He smiles and asks, "What is it?"

Gwen wipes a clean finger on his dirty cheek and shows him the black residue. Trent laughs. "I'll leave it there," he says, standing up, "But we should go. It's getting dark."

Gwen takes Trent's hand as he helps her up, and they walk to the boy's cabin. Once in the cabin, Gwen puts her sketchbook and their baby on the floor next to Trent's bed. She burrows under the covers as Trent changes into his pajamas, which consisted of boxers and a white tank top.

Trent climbs into his bunk bed and Gwen snuggles up to him. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she puts her head on his chest. "I love you, Gwen," he tells her.

"Love you, too," she says with a smile on her face.

**

* * *

**

_I opened my eyes, last night, and saw you in the low light.  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore.  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt,  
Around my arms, and began to shiver violently before.  
You happened to look, and see, the tunnels all around me.  
Running into the dark, underground,  
All the subways around create a great sound.  
To my motion fatigue: farewell,  
With your ear to a seashell.  
You can hear the waves, in underwater caves,  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room._

Time together isn't ever quite enough.  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time.  
When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time.

Can you believe that the crew, has gone, and wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax, or even oversleep.  
I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights.  
I guess I'll never know, why sparrows love the snow.  
_We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow._

So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time.

Time together isn't ever quite enough.  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home.  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time.  
When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time.

Time together isn't ever quite enough.  
When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time.

**

* * *

**

**(Author's Note: I'm going to try to have a chapter be in different couples' points of view, to try to make it even. So… sorry I haven't been doing that up until now.)**


	8. Babies 5 HxJ

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 4**

**-Heather and Justin- 4**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 1**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 8**

**-Gwen and Trent- 8**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 26**

* * *

"Uhhh… Tiger? What do I do once I'm out of this white face powder?" Lindsay asks. She and Tyler were in the communal restroom with their baby sitting on the counter. Bridgette was changing her baby's diaper a little farther down the counter, and Geoff was doing laundry.

"I'll see if Chef has any more, babe," Tyler says, walking out of the restroom. Bridgette finishes changing her baby's diaper and she walks over to Lindsay.

"Uh, Lindsay?" Bridgette asks.

"Yes, Bertha?" Lindsay replies with a huge grin on her face.

"Um, it's Bridgette. But that's not the point. _What_ did you do to your baby?"

"Oh!" Lindsay exclaims, "I gave him a makeover!" Her baby had white powder all over his face, making him look like a ghost… or maybe a bit like Gwen.

"May I ask _why_?" Bridgette demands, tightening the grip on her baby. She was feeling strangely protective of the little plastic doll, no matter how much it pooped, cried, or pissed her off.

"He had a few blemishes. I had tried to cover it up with the face powder," Lindsay answers. Suddenly Tyler runs in and hands a new canister of 'face' powder to Lindsay. He stands back and lets his girlfriend do her thing. She takes a white circular makeup-remover pad and shakes white powder all over it. She dabs it all over the baby's face. Powder poofs up in a cloud all around them, and Bridgette starts coughing.

"Lindsay! *_cough, cough_* That's not face *_cough_* powder, that's baby powder!" Bridgette exclaims. Lindsay pauses suffocating her baby in baby powder and places a hand on her hip. She rolls her eyes and smirks as if saying, 'Duh!'

"Psh, of _course_ I know that. _Baby_ powder is _face powder_ for _babies_. Calm down, Bobbi," Lindsay chides and goes back to powdering her baby. Suddenly, the baby falls over and turns ashen-gray. Bridgette gasps and Lindsay bursts out crying.

"Lindsay and Tyler! You're eliminated from this challenge!" they could hear Chris exclaim over the PA system. Bridgette winces, grabs her baby, and shuffles out of the restroom to avoid drama.

Lindsay picks up her 'dead' baby doll and shoves it at Tyler. "Get this baby away from me, Tiger! _Finally_ he's handsome. Although now he'll be handsome in a _better place_, if you know what I mean," Lindsay explains, adding an exaggerated wink at the end of her sentence. Tyler quickly nods and leaves the bathroom. Lindsay blows a kiss after him.

* * *

"Justin, this thing is _not working_," Heather complains.

"What's not working? The mirror?" Justin jokes. He steps behind Heather and looks in the mirror in front of her. "No, it's working. I'm still as gorgeous as before."

"I'm not talking about the _mirror_," Heather snaps, tossing her pink hand-mirror on her bunk and pinching Justin's toned arm.

"Ow! Watch it! I bruise easily!" he whines, instantly whipping out some concealer to cover up the red spot on his arm.

"Yeah. I bet. And it's sure going to bruise your _ego _if we lose the million dollars to that pack of _losers_ out there!" Heather hisses. She stomps her foot and points towards the closed cabin door. Justin says nothing as he tends to his wound. Heather huffs and runs a hand through her tangled and matted wig.

He still ignores her sigh, so she continues, "We have to sabotage the other couples. We have to do _anything _to win this competition. Seriously, I would think that a guy like _you_ would already know that tons of magazines and modeling agencies would want your picture after winning a huge show like this," Heather persuades him.

Justin stuffs the concealer in his pocket and faces her. "What do I have to do to get my picture in those magazines?" he asks lustily. Heather grins evilly and bends a finger, motioning him closer to her.

"Just do everything I say…," Heather begins.

**

* * *

**

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money  
I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and i want fuckloads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

And i'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear

Life's about film stars and less about mothers  
It's all about fast cars concussing each other  
But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic  
and that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic

And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
And its not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah we're on to a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear

Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything's cool as long as I'm gettin thinner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by fear

**

* * *

**

**(Author's Note: Yeah… I changed my name since I'm obviously not 13 anymore. Plus, 13katie was pretty boring. And I so totally love the Total Drama Action Best Game Ever! Duncan is my ally… Mainly because I ****love him. Lol. My character is wearing his shirt. It looks amazingly hot. Also, anybody know how often you can do ally challenges? I did all the challenges Duncan gave me, now there's no more. Will there be more on Thursday, when the new episode comes out? Or is that all the challenges I get from Duncan, and I have to switch allies? Btw, that song is The Fear by Lily Allen.)**


	9. Sorry, everybody!

**(Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.)**

**-Izzy and Owen- 4**

**-Heather and Justin- 4**

**-Lindsay and Tyler- 2**

**-LeShawna and Harold- 2**

**-Bridgette and Geoff- 11**

**-Gwen and Trent- 9**

**-Courtney and Duncan- 29**

"Isn't it strange how these diapers don't asphyxiate the baby's waist? I mean, the circumference of it's waist is much greater than the circumference of the diaper," Harold wheezes.

"Sure, honey, sure. Now let's just change this baby's diaper and save the smart-talk for later," LeShawna gently orders. Harold follows her orders and soon they were on their way to the cabin. He itches his scalp and struggles to holds the heavy baby doll with one hand. Now, in addition to his scalp, his hand that he was itching with was starting to itch.

Harold clumsily crushed the baby into his chest, sort of like a hug, while he itched his hand. LeShawna held the door open for him and they walked in the cabin. Harold sat on his bunk and LeShawna sat next to him. Their arms brushed.

"Uh, Harold, baby?" LeShawna asks, "Why did your arm make mine itchy?" She started scratching her arm. Harold squints in confusion.

He turns, lifts the pillow that he had slept on last night, and sees the powder. "Duncan," Harold growls, "He put itching powder on my pillow again."

From outside the cabin, they could hear the howling laughter of the mohawk-ed delinquent.

It was almost noon, and Trent had just woke up. Gwen was still asleep, cuddled to his side, and he didn't want to wake her up. So, Trent reaches above his head and grabs his iPod out of his jacket pocket, which was slung across the headboard of the bunk. He puts the earplugs in his ears and spins the dial until it gets to his favorite song.

"_We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight_," Gwen whispers drowsily. She smiles up at Trent, who immediately turns down the volume on his iPod.

"Sorry I woke you," he apologizes.

"You didn't. It was my stomach. I'm _starving_," Gwen tells him. They climb out of the bunk, get dressed, and head towards the mess hall.

**(Author's Note: To get allies on Total Drama Action Best Game Ever, all you do is finish all the challenges Chris gives you. Once all those are completed, and there are absolutely no more left, talk to a cast member such as Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, Harold, etc. They should say, "Psst. Want to join my alliance?" If you want them to be your ally, click the up arrow on your keyboard and then click z. To do ally challenges, meet them at the trailers.**

**ATTENTION MUST READ: I came up with a genius idea for a story in history class. Haha. Go to my profile, the new story is already up. It's called "Al Capone and Duncan Malone". Heehee. Please review and tell me what you truly think about it! You Total Drama Couple fans are my most favorite people on FanFiction, because of your awesome stories and amazing reviews. I really want to hear your opinions. So what does all this mean? This means that Total Drama Couple 2 will be on HOLD. I will not completely cancel it, but I truthfully don't have much motivation to write tons. High school is being shitty to me. Anyway, check out "Al Capone and Duncan Malone" on my profile! Do it! The story title sucks, but trust me, I am loving the first chapter!)**


End file.
